


为什么伏地魔同学从来不在Crowley教授眼皮底下搞事？

by ljlcer



Series: Be Kind to Each Other [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29130903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ljlcer/pseuds/ljlcer
Summary: 脑残的HP Xover hhhhhh
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Be Kind to Each Other [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137587
Kudos: 2





	为什么伏地魔同学从来不在Crowley教授眼皮底下搞事？

  
Tom Riddle：嘶嘶嘶嘶  
Prof. Crowley：嘶嘶嘶  
Tom：嘶嘶嘶嘶嘶？  
Crowley：嘶嘶嘶嘶  
Tom：嘶嘶!  
Crowley：嘶嘶嘶!  
Tom满意地走开了。  
  
Prof. Fell（印象深刻）：原来你会蛇佬腔！？也难怪……  
Crowley：什么？我才不说蛇的语言，那太低级了。  
Fell/Azi：这话从你这里讲出来怪怪的，不过那刚才是怎么回事？  
Crowley：哦，撒旦！我不过是乱嘶嘶的。那学生自以为是过头了，很容易钻空子。我们能直接读心和投射想法，让人在脑子里听明白，你懂得。我随便加点伴奏他就自行脑补了，而且竟然看不出破绽。  
Fell：但你让他以为你和他一样与众不同。（皱眉）  
Crowley：比他还要与众不同，天使。（wink）  
Fell：我是说，他一定会恨你的。一定。  
  
Crowley：我知道。（目不转睛地望着天使的双眼片刻）如果他了解更多，还会更恨我。他要嫉妒。  
Fell：什么？  
Crowley：应该说是他会恨……我们，即便他根本不能理解。话说回来，我也不是完全地与众不同。  
（两个人距离过近了）  
Fell：小心些，好吗？  
Crowley：哦~（越笑越开）你是说防人之心不可无，还是担心被学生看见两个教授大半夜躲在走廊拐角卿卿——嘶嘶嘶嘶嘶嘶嘶！！！  
Fell：我可听不懂你这是说什么，dear boy！（缩回刚刚戳了对方七寸的魔杖尖）  
  
/

  
关于两人教的科目  
  
A-黑魔法防御术  
  
C-草药学（欢迎参观噤若寒蝉曼德拉&温顺可欺打人柳）

/  
  
Tom：亲爱的日记，我一直觉得自己很叼，但今年新来了 **一对** 教授，我得承认他们是真正的挂逼……

**Author's Note:**

> Riddle同学不愧是全校最聪明的学生。


End file.
